Time and Space
by knight1298
Summary: Jake has a complicated life now he has to deal with a crazy man with a blue box darleks cybermen the master and a girl who bugs him alot. Give it a chance its not so bad. The dang thing won't upload everything so might miss some stuff. feel free to ask questions if you have any.
1. Ch1 Dumb luck

Hi I'm Jake turner I'm thirteen years old my mom passed on when I was only five my dad away on business all the time so I had extra time to study im a genius or what everyone calls me an egghead for I read alot my favorite subject is science I tinker with gagets and make stuff alot they fail im a fast runner do to the lack of no bullying rules at my school well my life turned upside down when the old man showed up in the blue box it started the day of the science fair

I was sleeping in bed then my alarm goes off and of course I did the most logical thing I could do I threw the clock out the window and went back to sleep then I realised it was my clock and got up and got ready for the day I brushed my brown hair and teath ate breakfast put on my glasses over my blue eyes and got dressed. I graped a white shirt some jeans my red hoodie and my there I got my science fair project it was a little device im working on works on tech kinda and door locks I call it a sonic prop basic its the first thing that didn't explode on me and it works kinda on door locks and computers so far I can open locks that you buy at the store for a box and go through files on a computer and thats it im limited by radio shack stuff still not bad.

then I went to catch the bus when I got on I got the usual'freak!'dork!'egghead!'and rarly'look its mr crazy!'but this time I heard something that I thought was meaning someone else for a second but I heard my name after a girl 'he's so cute'then a some whisbering 'yes Jake turner is cute'same girl talking to a friend .then I thought to myself'hmm must be a joke no one likes me I won't fall for that again stupid football team got a chearleader to ask me out of course I said yes it was last year I was new later I was covered in milk and wearing my gym cloths along with a weggy up a flag pole note never trust chearleaders!'

when we got to school I went to the gym to set up the disply for events the school put on fairs this ones theme is science basic people goofed off instead of learning but I never passed on a good break so it was good after I was done setting up I put the sonic prop in my pocket and went to enjoy the day entil the science fair starts so I went to play some games

I walked up to the ski ball game and payed for a game I did some quiek math and got the highest score and got a big stuffed teddy bear I had plenty already so I did a logical thing to do I wandered for abit and found a crying kid and gave him the bear and walked away hearing a thank you in a happy voice and sniffling I always looked out for the kids im a nice guy natualy not much of a sports guy but pretty strong just enough to fight back to jerks.I went back to the games next was race on the track for free and for fun so I decided to run.I gotten three laps in one minnet with out losing air or breaking a sweat as I did I felt I was being watch not because it was a puplic race still it was a stalker vib instead of a stage thing hard to describe so I stoped and looked around a figure hid behind a tree so I went back to running making sure to keep an eye out last time I got my ass kicked royal by some jerks using what they call a ninja attack

alittle later I heard a faint strange noise I shruged it off and ate a pretzil in a tree it was nice being able to relax still having the stalker vib again I looked around nothing an hour passed and I went back to the science fair and went to my disply and put the sonic on a small plat form I set up for it just then the science fair started good timing then the captain of the foot ball team walked over to me I then got into a fighting pose expecting a fight but it was the last thing I ever expected

"thank you for helping my little brother that was cool of you"he said surprising me then the kid from before who I gave the teddy bear to walked up to me holding the bear on his head happy"thank you mister!"

"ok in return will you ease up on the jerk mode in the future?"I asked him he then shakes my hand and says "Deal my lil bro means alot to me so its a deal!"he then puts his lil bro on his shoulders and walks away after he was gone I checked I had everything and everything was there then someone taped my sholder I spun around in a fighting pose for a second then relaxed it was the judges couch smith good guy but in pe fear him my science teacher im his top student and the one who visits the nurse alot reason explosions the princible kinley kind woman I only see her when im in the office for fights and a strange man wearing a suit a red bow tie and for some reason a fez and kinda have a look a of a kid in his eyes then I spoke up"hey couch smith princable kinley and who are you?"I ask the strange man

the strange man hold out his hand and I shook it and he said"hello im John smith im from city hall"he said while I was shaking his hand his reactions his voice I knew right there and then everything he just said wasn't the truth he then pulled out his wallet to show a piece of blank paper and said"my lisence"he then puts it behind his back and bring it back "my id"he then put it away leaving me kinda confused

I then had to ask him before everything"you just showed a blank piece of paper twice?"I ask him and got a strange reaction

he smile and patted my head"why its because its a new lisence were working on and people who are briliant can't see it"by then I shruged and graped my sonic and showed it to them

"this is the sonic prob I call it the sonic so far it doesn't explode open some locks and go through files on a computer like so"I then pointed it at three locks and the torch glew and made a noise that made them snap unlock at the same time and handed them a lock to show it was just a lock not a modified and then I used it on my phone and brought up angry birds

they wrote down some stuff on there clip boards then pats me on the back with a smile"thats awsome you outdid yourself Jake!"

then the so called John smith spoke up"how did you come up with it?"

I cladly explained"you see I sometimes forget my keys or passwords so this device will open locks and unlock computers not to hack but to link you to your computer you see were im going here?"

"thats a A+ grade Jake" said then they walked to the next project except for John who gave me two thumbs up and catches up to the others

I shruged and started packing up and when I was done I walked outside towards the caffetaria for lunch.I got there and got a pizza milk and frys and sat at a empty table and check my messages on my phone and found a phone contest I looked at it to win send in the right answer to a complex mathmatical equation beyond college level but I looked at it and knew the answer"673.45square...wait how did I know that?"I shruged and sent in the answer in then they started announsing the winner of the science fair

"attention the winner of the science fair is our Jake turner for his sonic prop"everyone applaued I ate my food I honestly didn't care bout winning just the grade

later after school I was bout to leave but a girl stoped me I reconized her to be Lizzy henerson one of the prettiest girls in school same height as me she had a small blush.

she spoke up as if she was mustering up courage"huh umm Jake would you l-l-like to go o-o-on a..."she trailed off now face red as a tomato looking nervious I was bout to walk around her then she spoke up"a-a-a-a-a d-date w-with me?"she then take a few deap breaths trying to calm down.

I just looked at her my face unchange anybit no reaction then I spoke up"good acting and I'm not falling for that again no."I said in a cold deadpan tone and continued walking

She then graped my left hoodie sleave stoping me I looked back at her now she has abit a determination and nervious she spoke up again"I'm serious its not a prank like those jerks did to you last year I know the real you they don't see how can I prove it to you!"she ask me looking more seriouse.

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes and thought of a way"hmm ok then if your telling the truth then spend two nights at my house with me then ill beleave you"I said mostly joking but when I open my eyes she disappeared I just shruged and continued walking home uninterupted but first I droped by the park to do the most important thing ever!

A little girl run up to me and huged me tight"yay cousin jaky here!"

Visit my lil cousin jade and aunt judi the most important thing to me!

"Hello Jake how did the science fair go?"aunt judi asked me with a kind smile.

I smiled back and pulled a gold medel from my pocket"I was going for a good grade but I ended up winning the whole thing haha"we spent half an hour talking me playing with jade and showing my sonic to them and how it works by 4:45 we said our see you laters never good byes!

I reachs my house I stood outside of it for a second trying to pin point something"Hmm I need to repaint the house its wearing out."I thought out loud not expecting an anyone to say anything.

"I think it looks fine"I jumped and looked behind me to see Lizzy with a doufle bag

I put my hand over my heart taking deap breaths"ninja!"I said pointing at her

She just giggled abit and said"Well my parents said it was ok ill be here for the weakend!"

At this point I gave up and walked to the door and unlocked it letting her in first as a gentalman I am and that it was my idea and I know I'm going to regret it,


	2. Ch2 Settling in

I walked in after her and closed the door it was a awkward silence for amoment then spoke up"umm how bout I show you to the guess room?"

"yes please" she said as she made her way upstairs

I fallowed her and showed her around alittle"first my room next to guest room my dads room there"I pointed to a room down the hall "a bath room on both floors basic lay out down stairs living room dining room kitchen upstairs you know now get comfee and settled for the weakend Im goIng to my room"I then walked into my room to relax but I stunk abit so I decided to go to my bathroom to change clothes.

Lizzy's POV

I walked into the guess room and set my bag on the bed and went to jakes room to check on him

when I walked in I was amazed abit how all sorts of gagets and tech was on his desk it was a clean room a bookcase with alot of books on it and I saw his window was broken when I checked it an it was broken on the inside. I could till because the glass was outside the window with what looks like a broken clock on the ground. I checked his closet there was his cloths it was kinda a wreck one corner tons of junk a sock pile some pizza boxes from there I walked over to his bed and saw a picture of who Im guessing is him and his parents and next to it a pocket watch with weird markings on I heard him coming out of the bathroom I hid under his bed planing on scaring him

when he came out he wasn't wearing a shirt he walked to his closet and graped a t-shirt and put it on he then walked out the door and heard him walk down the stairs.I was surprised bout what I saw he was in great shape I froze for abit blushing then I snaped out of it and went to the guess room and layed down on the bed clearing my mind

Jake's POV

I started dinner I set some steaks I spiced up and tenderized into the oven then I set the time for thirty minets on five hundred decresed then I set the kenel on the stove top when it started steaming I poured myself a cup of tea and went to the living room and relaxed

im not so used to having guess so I walked up to the guest room and knocked"hey wanna come down stairs I want to ask you a few questions ok?"I then heard a thump guessing she fell out of bed after I spoke and she spoke up"sure give me a second"

after a few seconds she opened the door and she walked downs stairs emedialtly with out a word or eye contact I shruged and walked down stairs as well and sat on my recliner lizzy was sitting on the couch looking around abit.I started asking questions"ok first why do you want to go on a date with me?"I asked wandering bout why in the universe me

she then answered with abit of a blush"well last year I saw you stand up for some of kids from some jerks and after getting beaten up you didn't think bout yourself you focused on protecting them and then one day you fought for some of your friends you didn't fight you just stand your ground and let them hurt you after they were gone you got up and they gone after you since didn't want anyone to get hurt so you put it on yourself since I saw you as a hero and since you beat up the jerks if needed and I started to have a crash on one day I followed you to the park and saw you your aunt and your cousin you were a caring person few day later you went to the elementry school and helped them if needed you thought of others instead of yourself since I fell in love with you and started watching you from afar..."she trailed off and at that moment it struck me

I pointed at her kinda scared and nearly yelled"stalker ninja!"

her face got tomato red"im sorry it became a bad habbit its just I try to ask you out one or twice a week and I always chicken out today I walked abit to the cusion mat things and fainted because iused up all my energy and courage just saying what I said I know you were joking but it makes sense to prove im telling the truth so I took you up on your ofer."

at this point I was a mixture of confused and creeped out I was bout to ask another question but I heard the alarm go off and got up and asked her"do you like steak?"

she look like she lite up for a moment and almost yelled"I love steak!"

I walked into the kitchen turned off the oven pulled the steak out of the oven and graped two plates and graped the apple sauce from the frige and two cans of soda and some silver wear and walked back to the living room to find lizzy singing alittle song to herself'yummy yummy steak yummy in my tummy!'I laughed alittle and set her food infront of her on the coffee table and that got her attchen.I sat down and started eating so did lizzy when she ate the first bite she lit up again and spoke after she swallowed"this is the best steak I ever had!"

I looked at her confused for a moment and shruged and graped the remote and turned on the tv to see the news something bout my dads latest achevment in his busness and I fliped throw the channels entil I found a good movie just starting'how to train your dragon'.

"I love this movie!"I heard her say with her mouth full

I rolled my eyes and got comfee in the recliner and watch the movie when the movie ended I got up and went to my room fealing like im forgeting something

I sat at my desk and went over the blue prints of my sonic screw driver I heard the door bell rang and it hit me"wait friday...weakend...plans..!"my eyes widen and I stood up but when I did I heard a familure voice

"jake turner get your but down here and explain yourself!"


	3. Ch3 Bestfriend

I walked to the stairway and looked down to see my neibor Zak who was freaking out pointing at Lizzy

"why is there a beautiful girl here?!"Zak asked threw his annoying paranoia

"shes-"I was interupted by Zak

"you kidnaped her for ramson I knew you'll do this someday I knew it!"after Zak said that I walked down the stairs and got the duct tap from the counter and covered his mouth

I then put the handcuffs I have in my pockets for when Zak freaks out like this"Dude calm down she's Lizzy she's a stalker ninja who has a crush on me and I messed up on my words to her now she staying the weakend" I spoke calmly to my best friend who currently struggling with the handcuffs.

Lizzy giggled "its a pleasure to meet you! I'm Lizzy"

I riped the tap from zaks mouth smiling abit at his pain.

"OOWW!...hi I'm Zak I live next door"he said smiling at Lizzy. like him switching from freak mode to friendly mode.

I sighed and looked at Zak and asked him"do you have your xbox?"

Zak smiled and noded"Yep! do you have the key?!"he asked shaking the handcuff's

I smiled and nodded"yes I do thanks for asking" I walked over to the door and picked up the xbox bag and walked to the living room Lizzy and Zak following Lizzy laughing , Zak had a annoyed look on his face then he triped then I laughed. I walked over to my tv and hooked up the xbox while Zak and Lizzy sat on the couch.

I finished hooking it up and sat at my recliner passing out the controlers and got the handcuffs off of Zak.

we all had a good laugh from it then we started debating on the game

"I vote portals2"I said leaning back in my seat

"I vote for Dragonballz raging blast 2!"Zak nearly yelled holding up the case

"I'm with Jake on portals2!"Lizzy said with a wide smile

"its desided portals2 and this is the shortest debate we had!"Zak said laughing abit as he got up and put the disk in.

"yeah it been just two of us doing it I always win and you forget bout it the next time and try again"I said picking up my controler and relaxing in my recliner

Zak smirked at me and laughed"Yeah your right but its fun debating!"

"Haha ok weirdo come on co op like always and Lizzy I'll switched to you when I die."I explained to Lizzy and got a nod in responce.

We started playing for about two hours since and we got to the final cutscene with p-body and atlas finding the baby crows and GladOs keeping them as her pets.

I was tired and started thinking of everything that happened today. first I win the science fair then a popular girl asked me out and ended up staying at my house for the weekend and dealing with Zak, interesting day.

Zak looked at me bored and asked"what we gonna do tonight Jake?"

I looked at him and grined"same thing we do everynight Zak try to take over the world!"

we all started laughing and Lizzy spoke up"How bout we watch a movie on netflix?"

"ok then!"Zak said as he scrolled to the netflix application and loged in

now for our next debate what to watch, we talked bout it abit and settled it on a anime 'the oran host club' this time I lost and they won. after watching a few episodes I check the time and see's its 10:43 and yawns

"Hey Zak its nearly time for you to be home we should pack up and call it a night."I subjested threw logic and the fact I'm getting tired.

Zak noded and looked at me with a smile and a thumbs up trying not to use his voice because he lost a dare with Lizzy, I got up and started packing everything up Zak helped me and when we were done a minute later he took his xbox and inched out of the room grining ear to ear looking at me and Lizzy.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him"go away with your perverted thoughts!"

Zak walked back to his house laughing leaving me and Lizzy alone agian.

I turned around yawned loudly and walked over to the tv turned it off then started to go up stairs. Lizzy followed me upstairs and we walked to our rooms I went to my room she went to the guest room.

I changed into my pajama pants no shirt like every night and got into bed and gone to sleep.

**Lizzy Pov**

I layed down on the bed and huged my pillow and stared at the ceiling thinking and squealed into the pillow when it all hit me I was in his house I confessed to him and got to hang out with him!

I sighed happly at thows thoughts and tryed to go to sleep...I can't sleep the bed is to big...I feal lonly now. I huged the pillow tight and started thinking of Jake alil bit more. I got a idea, I'll say I had a nightmare and laydown with him he'll be to tired to think and I won't be lonley! now to put my plan into action. I got up and walks to his room to hear faint snoring and smiled and thought to myself'operation bad dream underway!'.

**A/N I for got I was writing this XD**


	4. Ch4 I love you

I opened Jake's door slowly and steped in holding my blanky I kepted with me since preschool it has alot of good memorys for me so it helps me when I'm sad. In this case act that I had a bad dream.

I walked up to jakes bed and acts lil scared just enough for him to beleave it and I shook him abit to wake him up alil bit. he groans abit eyes open and looks at me with tired eyes and asked me whats going on

I did my cute face I used to use on my parents so I can have a cookie and says sounding abit scared"I can't sleep I had a nightmare...can I sleep with you?"I huged my blanky abit and I need to thank my acting teacher later.

He shrugs and yawns abit saying ok and goes back to sleep and scoots over so I can get in bed. I thought to myself'Yes! it worked!' I got in bed with him and got under neath the covers and got comfee.

about 30 minutes later I was half asleep when I notice a pair of arms wrap around me. I open my eyes to see Jake holding me like a teddy bear. I squealed abit of joy and noticed how warm the hug was and how comferable it was. I snuggled up to him and relaxed with a smile on my face.

Jake then turned over to his back bringing me with him . I'm now on top of him, he's holding me close in a loving warm hug. I'm now just resting my head on his chest lissening to his calm heart beat snuggling up to him. I wish this moment can last forever in his warm loving hug.

I sighed happly enjoying the warmth and I heared him mutter in his sleep"I love you..."I didn't hear the last part but hearing thoes words from him made it the best day in my life!

I started to fall asleep I sighed happly and mumbled my last few words before falling asleep. just few simple words"I love you Jake"

**A/N my adtempt at making a fluffy chapter XD tell me what you think of the fanfic so far in the next few chapters are normal life but in 2 chapters the fun begins!**


End file.
